


Phones aren't just for Texting

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel liked talking on the phone with Ray rather then texting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phones aren't just for Texting

Joel liked to talk to Ray on the phone when he was away rather than texting him. Hearing Ray’s voice made him feel a lot better about being away from him. Ray missed Joel a lot while he was away, thinking of the days and hours till he got home, spending most of his time working and playing video games; sometimes even forgetting to eat because Joel doesn’t remind him.  
Ray sits on the couch, bored out of his mind as Joel isn’t here. He hears his phone go off and dives for it and excitedly picks it up when he sees Joel’s name and picture flash onto the screen.  
Ray sets himself back down and happily greets “Hey Joel.”  
“Do you understand how much of a tease you are?” Joel growls in response on the other line.  
“What do you mean?” Ray asks innocently.  
“You know exactly what you did.” Joel growls causing Ray to grin to himself.  
Early this morning knowing with the time difference that Joel would be in the middle of work he sent some interesting photos to Joel; mostly Ray in his boxers or naked except for just wearing Joel’s hoodie.  
“It was a joke Joel, I know it’d make you less homesick.” Ray purrs, attempting to sound innocent.  
“Say that to my raging boner during filming.” Joel replies, his voice still deadly low.  
Ray dares to ask “What are you going to do about it?”

“If I was there right now, you’d be on your stomach with your hands tied to the bed or maybe I’d just hold you there as I lick up and down your back, watching your little movements as I run my lips and tongue down your back, making you moan and squirm to the point where you’re begging for more. You’d like that wouldn’t you? You love it when I’m in control and I have you at my whim.” Joel purrs into the phone.  
Ray bites his bottom lip as he feels himself grow hard. Slowly starting to palm at his shorts.  
“Are you lost for words Ray? Are you speechless because you know that’s how you want it, sloppy, rough and enough foreplay to make your head spin?” Joel asks.  
“N..No.” Ray stutters out.  
Ray unbuttons his shorts and pushes them down to his ankles along with his boxers, both pooling at his ankles and he kicks them off so the hit the ground with a light ‘thud’  
“Maybe if I did you in the shower, such a dirty boy like you needs to be cleaned but there’s not enough soap in this world to make you clean again, you’re such a dirty boy.” Joel purrs.  
Ray’s hand starts pumping at his shaft, his eyes dilated and a steady stream of soft moans escaping his lips. Ray imaging his hand as Joel’s.  
“You like this, don’t you? The idea of me pushing you against the wall and fucking you. The water around us, steam clouding your vision if it weren’t clouded already. I’d have a field day with you, I could do you all day long” Joel growls.  
Ray lets out little noises, not even noticing them coming out just letting them come out of their own accord. He hand going up and down his shaft, at time thumbing the head of his cock which causes a flurry of words to fly from his mouth.  
“My good boy, I love it when you make little noises like that. how about I tie you to the bed and make you suck on what you love most, my cock. Like the good little cock slut you are. You only suck on my cock because you know I hate sharing but maybe sometimes I’d make some exceptions if it fills you up better.” Joel says softly, his voice running through Ray’s head.  
“Maybe after I’ll fuck you hard till you’re screaming in the mattress then make you suck me off again. Isn’t that all your good for, sucking cock?” He adds, his voice still smooth.  
Ray makes a little noise signalling a yes for Joel’s question.   
“I’d ride you all night, your little face buried into the mattress of the bed. I’ll make you scream till you wish you’d lose your voice because maybe I’ll go a bit softer on you.” Joel explains, driving Ray mad.  
“Like hell you would.” Ray grumbles, his hand still on his cock.  
“What was that Ray?” Joel asks.  
“Yes sir.” Ray lies, loling his head back.  
“That’s what I thought.” Joel says, Ray can practically hear his smirk.  
Ray puts the phone onto the couch and hits speaker phone so all of the empty apartment can hear.  
“You little whore, that’s what you are. Always hungry for Daddy’s cock. I bet if I put you in the office and made you suck cock all day you’d do it. You’d do it for me wouldn’t you?” Joel asks, biting his lip as well now.  
“Yes.. Yes master.” Ray whimpers.

You’re a greedy little slut, never enough for you.” Joel growls.  
Ray lets out a couple of moans before he starts to jack himself off harder.  
“I bet you could have ever cock in the office and it wouldn’t be enough am I right?” Joel asks.  
“Yes sir!” Ray shouts.

“You would love that, all day sucking cock with that talent mouth of yours. Of course I wouldn’t let anyone touch my territory.” Joel purrs into the phone.  
“Where.. Where is that?” Ray asks, feeling the pressure starting to build.  
“Your ass Ray, that’s all mine. Don’t go sleeping with other guys or I will have to start marking my territory to make sure no one else fucks you except me.” Joel growls.  
“I won’t sleep with anyone else!” Ray moans loudly.  
“Only a little slut would say that. Maybe when I get home I should buy my good boy a collar so if he ever gets lost someone will help him home.” Joel explains, his voice gruff and full of lust “You would love that?”  
“Yes!” Ray shouts, feeling himself become close.  
“Yes what?” Joel asks.  
“Yes sir!” Ray cries out, his crown resting against the edge of the couch and he’s hand is moving faster along his cock.  
“Is my boy going to cum soon?” Joel asks, his voice growing harder.  
“Y..Y..Yes!” Ray whines.  
“Good.” Joel purrs before the line goes dead.  
As soon as he hears the line go dead Ray stops jerking off and shouts into the phone “Hello!” but no answer.  
He takes his hand off of his cock and lets out a groan, his head still resting on the back of the couch. The feeling of him not able to cum hurts his cock.  
The phone lights up with a text message reading ‘What goes around comes around.’  
He lets out another groan before taking off all of his clothes fully and off to take a cold shower.  
As he gets into the tub he mumbles “Son of a bitch”


End file.
